Magical Boy
by Grapenillacupcake
Summary: Ishimaru and Mondo become magical boy's together, but they realize the hard way of the despair magical boy's must go through.


Magical Boy.

XXX

It was like something out of Yamada's imagination. A talking "wabbit" who asked us to make a contract and become magical boys. I thought I was dreaming 'till I saw a real magical boy fighting a witch. Everything I ever knew seemed to be wrong. At first, I didn't want to risk my life just to dress up in fancy clothes and fight evil until Usami told me about wishes. Of how even the impossible can become possible. Of how it doesn't have to be about myself, that I can wish something for someone else.

The first thing that came to mind was Daiya, laying on the hospital bed, bandaged like a mummy and hooked up to life support.

I always wished to God or someone, anywhere, to wake him up. I wasn't expecting a rabbit to be that someone, but if it was real… I had to.

Ishimaru wanted to become one to. He believed that being a magical boy was for fighting for justice, love, and hope. Pretty much everything Ishimaru liked was in this. I was surprised by his wish though.

"My wish is… for my family to gain extreme wealth! Enough to pay off the debts my grandfather left them, enough where they never have to worry about paying the rent or bills ever again."

It made me smile. He had such an honorable wish.

I held his hand as Usami made our soul gem's or some shit. I looked at him and assured him it will be okay.

Nothing could go wrong.

XXX

Okay, something went wrong.

It was a few weeks into being magical boys. Togami was pissing me the hell off. The asshole wouldn't shut up about how Hagakure deserved to die, calling Ishimaru and I idiots for fighting familiars. I was going to fight him but Ishimaru caught me. He was upset that I would hurt somebody. He said that once I became a magical boy, it was my responsibility to _protect_ people now. He wouldn't let me explain why Togami deserved to get his ass kicked, so my already high anger began to reach a boiling point.

"As a magical boy, and as your kyodai, I know what you should do!" I never really think clearly when I'm pissed. All I could think of is Ishimaru's stupid soul gem. I yanked it out of him and threw it off of the road, landing in a truck.

"THERE! NOW YOU CAN'T FUCKIN' TELL ME JACK SHIT!" He opened his mouth to speak, taking a deep breath. He suddenly stopped. My heart raced in fear when he tripped, falling into my arms. I looked at his face. His wide-open eyes looked different… like all the light and energy in them were gone.

"Oh my, Mondo! You shouldn't throw away your friends wike that!" Once I learned the truth about soul gems, I paled.

No. No. NO.

Terror raced through my body, looking at Ishimaru's body. Did I really just kill him? My kyodai? I shook him, yelling and screaming for him to stop playing around. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't have just killed him.

Suddenly, I saw his gem being placed in his hand. I looked up, seeing Kirigiri's serious face.

Ishimaru blinked, eyes regaining their normal hue. It was a moment before he started breathing. I pulled him into a hug and apologized over and over, careful not to cry into his uniform

Nothing will ever send more horror then what I saw that night.

XXX

Okay, something sent me more horror.

Since the soul gem incident, Ishimaru hasn't been the same. He seemed tired and depressed, easily angered, and often locked himself up in his room. I tried talking to him, but keeps telling me that he's fine. I don't believe him, but I'm scared to confront him. I don't want to risk our friendship; it's already strained after what I did to him.

Every night, we still meet up to kill witches together. But the way he fights… it's… it's… dangerous.

He believes he can feel no pain and just ruthlessly attacks without even thinking. I can see that it's taking a heavy toll on him. But I can't help him. It's dangerous. He doesn't care where his katana hit's, as long as he swing's it and it hit's something. All I can do is stand a few feet away and try not to cry when I see him being viciously attacked.

Today is an extra level.

Once he had reached the witch, he had already been knocked down to the floor several times. He could barely hit it before it would attack, sending him flying. There was no way he could beat it, so I just went in with my pick-axe and brought it down. The second I stepped away, about to summon my finishing move, Ishimaru screamed like an animal and dug his blade deep into the witch. He didn't summon any fancy moves, continuing over and over to stab it, as the witch wailed and screeched. His deep laugh echoed through the room, and for once, I didn't think it was funny or odd.

It was terrifying.

After a minute of it, the witch finally let out a gurgled scream, disappearing along with the world that came with it. Ishimaru chuckled again; grabbing the grief seed it left behind and tossed it to me.

"Here you kyodai. We're even now." He reverted back into his uniform, stumbling when he landed on the ground, trying to walk away. I quickly had him lean against me, helping him walk out of this goddamn place.

XXX

"…Kyodai?" I softly said, Ishimaru lying on my shoulder, while we sat at the bus stop together. He didn't reply but a slow movement of his hand told me he was awake. I took a slow inhale, trying to summon the courage to finally tell him of what was brothering me.

"….That way of fightin' ain't good y'know… sure you say you can't feel nothin' but… I don't think that's true man. I can just tell from lookin' at ya.

"….What else can I do? If I don't fight like that, I'll lose…"

"Dude, you've won all those other witches before you started fighting like you do now."

"They were weak."

"But kyodai… you got to think what's best for you… in health and fightin' witches." He cruelly chuckled, getting up to show me his soul gem.

"What can be 'best' for me when my body is this way?"

"Ishimaru-"

"Kyodai, I don't think you understand. All I can do now is kill witches… it's my only purpose in life. My previous goals, of working hard to redeem my family's name and pay for the debt my grandfather left us, they are gone. I snatched up Usami's offer and ruined my previous ideals about working hard to achieve even the most impossible goal. To kill witches are my only worth in this world. I'm nothing but a failure. I'm nothing but a dead body that can still talk and walk. What is 'best' for me now?"

"Ishi... I just… I just want thing's to be back to normal…"

"…..You're weak, aren't you?" I froze, feeling my heart jump to my throat. Ishimaru knew and understood my complex about that. I started to repeat 'strong' in my head as he gave me that venomous glare.

"W-Wh-What do you mean?" I stuttered out. His glare worsened.

"Please. You aren't that dumb. You're weak because even when you've become a magical boy, you still succumb to your low violent ways. You're supposed to protect people now, and yet you still throw a damn fit whenever anything goes wrong." He paused for a moment, but once I tried to say something, he once again rambled off.

"Ah, why am I even telling you this? You don't listen to me. You've _never _listened to me. The last time I tried this, you nearly killed me, Kyodai." His eyes screamed fury and anger. I felt puny and helpless under his harsh words.

"Why do you even join me anymore? Is it because you're too afraid that you'll be too weak to fight off the witches? Do you want to drag me down with you?"

"I-"

"Whatever. You'll just feed me more lies and excuses." He walked out of the bus stop's shelter, into the rain. I followed him, only to get another annoyed look.

"Don't follow me. Leave me alone Oowada." With that, Ishimaru took off running. I stood in the rain for a few moments before falling to my knees, sobbing into my hands.

Nothing will ever give me a greater heartbreak then this.

XXX

Okay, something gave me a greater heartbreak.

I knew it wouldn't be a good idea, but I came by Ishimaru's house to join him on a witch-hunt. I had to make it up to him. Once his parent's said he already left, I felt very afraid. Ishimaru has always fought with me, and I've always saved him whenever he was in trouble. What if he died? I don't want him to disappear like he never existed like Hagakure…

I then looked around fucking everywhere with my soul gem, trying to find witches and familiars, hoping to see Ishimaru somewhere. When I was walking, I texted and called him. With each unanswered message, each missed call, each empty world I grew more worried.

At one forty, I received a text message from Celes. 'We found Ishimaru. Meet me by the train tracks.' Speeding faster then I ever had on my motorcycle, I reached the tracks, expecting to see an angry but alive Ishimaru.

Instead, Celes had him slung over her shoulder. My eyes shrunk at the sight, shaking a little.

"….I'm terribly sorry, but Ishimaru-kun's soul gem… was destroyed and turned into a grief seed. He is now a witch." I fell to my knees, trying to breath, letting out loud choked sobs. I looked at Ishimaru's body, lifeless. His eyes were closed and he looked strangely peaceful. I grabbed him, laughing like a god damn manic. Ishimaru wasn't dead! It will be like last time! Kirigiri will come back with his soul gem and he'll be okay!

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" I yelled out, trying not to have my voice squeak from my heavy tears.

"YOU HAVE TO GET UP, ISHI! YOU HAVE TO BE AROUND TO KEEP THE SCHOOL IN FUCKIN' ORDER AND MAKE SURE WE'RE DOING OUR JOB AS MAGICAL BOYS AND GIRLS AND YOU HAVE TO KEEP YOUR FAMILY'S NAME OUT OF SHAME AND YOU HAVE TO BE-…." I couldn't finish the sentence at first, burying my head into Ishimaru's shoulder, blubbering. This time I wasn't careful to not cry on his uniform. For a moment, I imagined Ishimaru would gasp a angry gasp and chastise me for wetting his uniform and go onto a rant about how unnecessary dirtying of clothes should be avoided at all times.

Back when Daiya was still in his coma, I pretended he was just recovering from some minor leg injury and being a drama queen just to annoy me. Just to make me laugh. That made me feel better.

When I pretended with Ishimaru, all it did was worsen the despair growing in my heart.

"….._You have to be my kyodai…" _I muttered out, finishing my sentence from before.

Being a magical boy is despairing.


End file.
